Loving You
by akime13
Summary: Natsume Hyuuga, the ruggedly handsome president of Hyuuga Group, handled his business the way he handled his women with the charm, daring and ruthless self control. Until he meet Mikan Sakura a girl who has the beauty of athena. Just READ to find out.
1. Chapter 2

**A/N: this is my first fanfiction, please bear with the grammatical error ^_^**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own this anime**

**Chapter 1: Meeting with relatives**

**In one sunny morning Mikan Sakura was packing her things for this day on, she would visit her relatives. Not for just visiting as relatives but for applying a job. Her father Reo Sakura was been hospitalize since her mother died. So mikan need a job to continue her father's treatment in hospital. Even if she risk her pride in going to her cruel relative.**

**Flashback**

**~14 years before~**

**A beautiful, talented brunette was been playing in the garden when 2 people push her. That 2 person was indeed her own cousin, they always despise mikan for being so talented and being so kind to all people. They never stop teasing mikan and most of all they always embarrass mikan in front of their parents.**

"**itai" said mikan with a hurtful face **

"**serves you right" said a young man with a brown hair and ebony eyes**

" **yeah, serves her right" said a young girl with blonde hair and ah mauves eyes**

"**kain, miki" said mikan with a happy face**

"**stop that happy face of yours ugly girl" said kain with a disgust face**

"**it's disgusting us" said miki with a mocking face**

"**soka" said mikan with her bangs covering her beautiful brown eyes**

"**Kain-sama, miki-sama, mikan-sama, the dinner is ready please go to the dinner table" said one of their maid**

"**hai" said kain and miki with a boring tone **

"**hai" said mikan with a gloomy face**

**~At the dinner table~**

**The right side of the dinner table was been occupied by Persona along with his family, and the other was occupied by Reo along with his wife and mikan. Persona always despise reo for being a very talented and smart in all and also for having a wife that was talented also in terms of music. So Persona was been praising his children for being cruel of mikan. Persona was starting a conversation with his big brother Reo about their lives.**

" **so big brother, how's life??" said Persona with a hint of amusement in his voice**

"**it's good and well managed" said reo with a happy tone**

"**im happy for you" said persona **

"**so Yuka is mu big brother is a good husband to you?" said persona**

"**yes, he's very capable of doing things" said yuka with a happy face**

"**yeah, he's been capable of all even in me" murmured persona**

"**what's is it persona. Are you saying something?" said Reo with a curious face**

"**betsuni" said persona**

**After they finish their meal, a phonecall was been aiming for Yuka,…**

"**Yuka-sama a phonecall was been receive andit was aiming for you" said one of their maid**

"**ok thanks for notifying me" said Yuka**

**After they finish their meal, a phonecall was been aiming for Yuka,…**

"**Yuka-sama a phonecall was been receive and it was aiming for you" said one of their maid**

"**ok thanks for notifying me" said Yuka**

**Yuka arouse from her chair and was going to study room for answering her phonecall. In the middle of the conversation between Yuka, reo got up and go to the bathroom for he was calling the nature. When the reo and yuka was been away in the living room, Hikaru told Persona that she despise them including Mikan. Suddenly Mikan was going to enter in the living room when she overheard the conversation between Persona and his wife about them.**

"**persona, I don't like them being here" said hikaru with a despise tone of her voice**

"**darling, I need to open up a conversation with my brother about raising business" said persona**

"**but I don't like his wife and most of all their daughter" said hikaru**

"**neither I "said persona with a amusement tone**

"**they such a nuisance like her mother" said hikaru**

"**it can't be" said mikan with a shock face **

**End of flashback**

**As mikan reminiscence her past about her relatives she just let a sigh for that. And now she is in front of a big building in Japan afraid to go inside and face their insults about her. But she had no choice, she needs money right now for the sake of her father who was been in the hospital,**

"**I guess I have no choice" said mikan with a gloomy face**

"**Gambarete for me" said mikan**

"**Welcome Miss what can I do for you" said the receptionist in the building**

"**I am Mikan Sakura and I have an important meeting with Persona Sakura" said mikan politely**

"**wait Miss Sakura, I will just give Mr. Sakura a phonecall about that" said the receptionist**

"**hai" said mikan**

"**Mr. Sakura, there's a visitor named Mikan Sakura, she said she had an important meeting with you" said the receptionist**

"**hai please let her come in my office" said Persona**

"**wakatta" said the receptionist**

"**Miss Sakura, you can now go to the office of Mr. Sakura" said the receptionist leading her the way**

"**hai" said mikan**

**Now mikan was standing in a door which had a name that read "Persona Sakura". So she resembled her courage and barged in his office**

"**ojii-san, long time no see" said mikan bowing her head as the sign of her respect**

"**yes it's been a long time since we last saw" said persona non-chantly**

"**ojii-san I came here for some important reasons" said mikan seriously**

"**I know why you came here my beloved nephew" said persona with a smirk on his face**

"**so you know why I came here then please accept me ojii-san" said mikan with a pleading voice**

"**hmmm… wakarimashta, your hired but" said persona with a smirk**

"**but???" said the clueless mikan**

"**your not working on this company" said persona with a wider smirk**

"**what do you mean??" said the clueless mikan**

"**your working in my rival's company as a spy" said persona with his widest smirk**

"**WHAT!" said the shocking mikan**

**A/N; sorry for the grammatical error, please give me a review to improve my writing skills ^_^**

**Here's the preview for the next chappy**

"**so you're the new secretary" said hotaru with a stern look**

"**hai" said mikan**

" **I bet your going to be the new girl of Mr. President" said koko with a goofy grin in his face**

"**KOKO! Don't say that to our new family member" said ana with a smile in her face**


	2. Chapter 3

**A/N: here's the chapter 2, enjoy ^_^**

**Chapter 2: Unexpected Surprise**

"**your going to work to the Hyuuga Group" said persona**

"**but why I am going to work to them as a SPY!?" said the furious mikan**

"**because I want to find out how I am going to take them down" said persona **

" **but why??" said mikan**

"**because they are my greatest rival in all groups, I want to surpass them" said persona**

"**but"said mikan**

"**no buts, and besides your perfect to be a spy, since you have that innocent face of yours" said persona smiling on mikan**

"**I thought you despise it" said mikan**

"**no, I was wrong my nephew" said persona with a caring eyes**

"**ojii-san" said a tear-eyes mikan**

"**oya, oya we should go back to business before we burst in tears" said persona**

"**you would apply to them as secretary, if they want a phone number you should give our phone number to them" said persona**

"**hai" said mikan**

"**and your living in an condominium I bought last year for my auntie" said persona**

"**but your auntie is there" said mikan**

"**no, she's in the England now, so no ne lives there" said persona**

"**how much is the payment for month" said mikan**

"**no it's free for you since you're my nephew" said persona**

"**thanks ojii-san" said mikan**

"**tomorrow you should report to the Hyuuga Group for the secretary position" said persona**

"**hai" said mikan**

**~The NEXT DAY~**

"**good morning miss, what can I do for you" said a beautiful receptionist with a blue haired hair**

"**um… I want to apply for the secretarial position" said mikan **

"**very well, just got to the 8****th**** floor and find Miss Imai, she's in-charge for that" said the blue haired girl**

"**thanks" said mikan with a bright smile**

**~8****th**** floor~**

"**anou…. Miss Hotaru Imai???" said the unsure mikan**

"**hai, what can I do for you Miss" said the emotionless Hotaru**

"**anou…. I want to apply for secretarial position" said the afraid mikan**

"**ok, just fill up this form" said hotaru with her emotionless face**

"**hai" said mikan**

**~after 2 minutes~**

"**anou… Miss Imai here's the form you've given up to me" said mikan with a nervous tone**

**Hotaru was checking her background and experience when she said**

"**Sorry Miss Mikan Sakura, your experience as secretary was not enough for this Corporation" said hotaru**

"**h-hai, wakarimashta, well thanks for the time, ja ne" said mikan with a disappointing face**

**When Mikan go out in the building she immediately roam around in the city, it's been evening when she decided to go home in the condominium she's been living up. When she was going in the parking lot she notice that there's a shadow behind her that was following her up, so she decided to walk fast, but the shadow was still there. So she ran up in a abandon building and there she exited on the other side of the building. When she exited the building she bumped someone. When she open her big brown eyes, she was mesmerize by his crimson eyes. The other man that was standing beside the man whom she bumped said**

"**oi! Watch your way Miss" said with the blue-haired man with a star on his left face**

"**Tsubasa, don't be rude to her" said the crimson-eyed lad**

"**Miss, are you okay???" said the crimson-eyed lad**

"**h-hai" said a blushing mikan**

"**very well, can you at least stand on your own?" said the blue-haired man**

"**hai" said mikan**

**Mikan was going to stand up when she felt pain in her left foot**

"**itai" **

"**what's wrong" said the crimson-eyed lad**

"**i-it seems I twisted my left foot" **

"**Natsume, let's go, just leave her alone" said the blue-haired man to the crimson-eyed lad**

"**No, if you want, you can go there on your own and just cover up me" said Natsume**

"**yare yare" said tsubasa with a sigh**

"**ok Miss, I will aid first you ankle and then I will bring you home, is that alright with you?" said Natsume**

"**h-hai" said the blushing mikan**

**Natsume lift mikan bridal style since she can't walk. Tsubasa was also there to accompany Natsume, since Natsume always ditches business meeting**

**~At the elavator~**

**Mikan was staring natsume when natsume caught her**

"**am I that handsome for you little girl?" said natsume with a smirk on his face**

"**huh?? Anou… no, it's just i-I" said the shuttering mikan**

"**well you can stare of me for all eternity little girl" said natsume**

"**hmpf.. like I would do that" said the blushing mikan**

**The elevator was been stopped on the 8****th**** floor of the building**

"**it seems we are here little girl" said natsume**

"**can you quit calling me little girl" said the irritating mikan**

"**what do you want me to call you?" said natsume**

"**call me Mikan" said mikan with a bright smile**

"**then call me Natsume instead" said natsume with a smile on his face**

"**ok natsume"**

**~At the office~**

**Mikan was amazed at the place, the place where wide and spacious. It has the expensive long run table and the expensive furniture's. While Mikan is busy staring at the things around, Natsume was also busy on staring Mikan**

**Natsume's POV**

**I was on the other side of the room when I head Mikan squealed in delight. I was mesmerize by her innocent face and big brown eyes. I was wondering if she find's me attractive. Well I know that im attractive and irresistible man but I want to know if she finds me in the way I find her.**

"**goddammit"**

**I was cursing myself because of her. I imagine if I can bed her tonight right there and now. I want her and I know she want me because of her odd action a while ago.**

"**tch"**

"**Well let's just wait what faiths comes to me now" I said to myself with a smirk**

**End of POV**

**Natsume was walking towards mikan while holding 2 cups of wine. Natsume is an expert in making a girl arouse her desire.**

"**hey mikan, here's your drink" said natsume with a smile**

"**thanks"**

"**by the way, where are you living?" **

"**2 blocks away from here"**

"**so it means I can walk you home"**

"**iie, I can walk home by myself"**

"**I insist"**

"**but-"**

"**no buts Ms. Mikan" said natsume with a smirk**

"**wait here I will get the first aid kit"**

"**hai" said mikan with a smile**

"**hey mikan, can I ask you a question?"**

"**hai"**

"**how do you find me as a companion"said natsume with a serious tone**

"**I find you, kind, very gentle, handsome, powerful and most of all-" said mikan covering her mouth at the last part**

"**soka, I find to you powerful, handsome" natsume said with a smirk**

"**yabai" thought mikan**

"**I mean that um… your ok" said mikan**

"**well another question Ms. Sakura Mikan" said natsume**

"**what are you doing in the Hyuuga Group of Companies this early morning?" said natsume**

"**I am applying for the secretarial position, why you ask???" said mikan**

" **because I see you talking with Ms. Imai" said natsume**

"**but how come I never see you?" said mikan**

"**S-E-C-R-E-T" said natsume**

"**but unfortunately I was been disqualified" said mikan**

"**why?" said natsume**

"**because my experience are not enough" said mikan**

"**well don't worry I'll help you with that" said natsume**

"**hounto!!!" said mikan in delight**

"**hai, hounto" said natsume with a smile**

"**arigatou" said mikan**

"**ok, just report two weeks after and im sure youre hired" said natsume**

"**sugoi, as if you're the president" said mikan incredibly**

"**your right mikan" thought natsume**

"**well I am acquaintance of the president, so don't worry" said natsume**

"**well thanks anyway" said mikan**

"**youre welcome, POLKADOTS" said natsume with a smirk**

"**Polka- H-h-h-h-h-hENTAIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!" shouted mikan**

**After natsume finish their drinks, he walked home mikan to her house**

"**natsume, thanks for treating my sprain, and for helping me to be in the Hyuuga Group of Companies" said mikan**

"**don't mention it" said natsume**

"**well ja ne, take care" said mikan**

"**yeah, ja ne" said natsume**

"**bye"**

"**matte, do you have cp, or telephone or anything that I can contact you" said natsume**

"**of course" said mikan**

"**can I get your number" said natsume**

"**h-hai" said the blushing mikan**

**Mikan's POV**

**I was blushing really hard because this is my first time that a man whom I really attracted get my number. It so embarrassing X).**

**End of POV**

"**well ja polka" said natsume**

"**hmpf, ja ne pervert" said mikan with a smile**

**~After TWO WEEKS**

"**Ms. Mikan Sakura" said the blue-haired girl whose name is Nonoko**

"**Hai" said mikan**

"**please proceed to the 8****th**** floor" said nonoko with a smile**

"**hai" said mikan**

"**and WELCOME TO THE GROUP" said nonoko**

"**thanks" said mikan**

**~8****th**** floor~**

"**Ms. Mikan Sakura" said ana with delight**

"**h-hai" said mikan**

"**Welcome to the family" said ana while hugging mikan**

"**so you're the new secretary" said hotaru with a stern look**

"**h-hai" said mikan nervously**

"**I bet your going to be the new girl of the president" said koko with a goofy grin on his face**

"**KOKO!" said ana with a scowling face**

"**gomen ana-chan" said koko**

"**well Ms. Sakura, welcome to the Hyuuga Group of Comapanies" said hotaru**

"**h-hai" said mikan with a nervous smile**

"**it's ok Ms. Sakura, don't be afraid of me, instead of Ms. Imai just call me Hotaru" said hotaru with a smile**

"**whoah.. the ICE QUEEN is smiling" said koko**

**BAKA BAKA BAKA**

"**don't get in my way, your mind freak" said hotaru**

"**ahehehehe" said mikan with a sweatdropped**

"**she's so scary" all of them thought**

"**Please take care of me minna-san" said mikan with a bow**

"**hai" said the all employees**

"**Mikan" said hotaru**

"**h-hai" said the nervous mikan**

"**Nice to be working with you" said Hotaru with a smile**

"**hai" said mikan with a bright smile**

"**I will be rich, bwahahahaha, just wait and see I will get both of you ****Mikan and Hyuuga" ****thought hotaru evilly**

**A/N: please review, sorry for the grammatical errors ^_^**

**Preview:**

"**I want you now!"**

"**please"**

"**but-"**

"**no buts"**


	3. Chapter 3: Suprise Affection

A/N: minna-san thanks for those who review my 1st fanfic. I really appreciate ^_^ DOMO ARIGATOU

Chapter 3: Surprise Affection

Mikan is currently working in the Hyuuga Group of Companies under the supervision of Mr. Tsubasa Andou. Mikan was very hard working to her work, that is the reason why Tsubasa compliment her all the time.

"good work Ms. Sakura"

"arigatou Mr. Andou"

"call me Tsubasa"

"but-"

"it's my order Mikan"

"hai, Tsubasa-sempai"

While mikan was working on her computer, a sudden visitor made her lose her concentration

"yo, freak" said a masculine voice

"yo Natsume" said tsubasa with a sweatdropped

"_N-Natsume"_ thought mikan

"_yo, POLKADOTS"_ whispered Natsume seductively

Mikan heard the attracting whisper of Natsume that made her stiffened. Natsume notice this so he snap Mikan back into the reality

"oi! Polkadots"

"OI! POLKADOTS"

"huh" said Mikan

"are you free this coming Saturday night

"yes, why?"

"let's go out"

"huh"

"I said LET"S GO OUT"

"huh????"

"LET"S HAVE AN OUTING TRIP" said the irritated Natsume

"hai" said Mikan with a smile plastered on her beautiful face

FAST FORWARD (A/N: lazy to type ^_^)

Natsume was waiting her in the front of the Building in the Hyuuga Group of Companies, when a sudden voice made his heart leaped until to the galaxy.

"NATSUME!!!!" shouted Mikan

Natsume's POV

I was waiting in the front of the building, I was irritated because NO ONE dares to make me wait for 2 hours straight. Well, back to the reality, I heard someone called my name, and it made my heart leaped until to the galaxy. I don't know why I had these strange feelings, in my past girls, I just give them what they want. But this POLKADOTS made me go crazy. Well, I don't mind this weird feeling because it is not LISTED on my VOCABULARY.

End of POV

"what!" exclaimed the annoyed Natsume

"gomenasai" apologize Mikan

"it's ok, let's go" said Natsume

"hai!!" said Mikan

When they were in the middle of the road NAtsume suddenly blurted out a weird question.

"Oi! Polka, can I ask some questions?"

"of course"

"Do you have a boyfriend?" said the emotionless Natsume

Mikan was shock to heard that kind of question, she just blush madly like a mad puppy

"oi! Answer me"

"um.. anou.. N-No" said the blushing Mikan

"Good" whispered Natsume

"huh? Are you saying something?" said the clueless Mikan

"no"

In the Middle of Kyoto road, Natsume can't take it, so he park the car near in the bay. And he invite Mikan to go outside to have some fresh air.

"hey, we will just rest here for a while" said Natsume

"hai"

Out of the blue Natsume make a move that shock Mikan. He grabbed Mikan, so that he can fully vies her innocent face. And then he crash his own lips to her. After 2 minutes straight of kissing, Natsume released her and then he whispered something that made Mikan stiifened and glad.

"_your now MINE HONEY" _ whispered Natsume

After that little session of them, finally they arrived at the Harada Grand Resort. Mikan was so amazed at the setting she saw. While Mikan was busy mesmerizing the view, Natsume is also busy on staring her and imagining her.

Natsume"s POV

I was happy that I saw Mikan was happy because of the view. Until I drifted my own thoughts on the call of my hormones. I am imagining her to my bed and make her moan like I want to hear and make her be the mother of my beautiful childrens and my WIFE. Wait, wait WHY ON EARTH IM THINKING OF THIS KIND OF BAD THOUGHTS!, I just want to bed her and make her mine. NOTHING ELSE BESIDE THAT! Tch what a weird thoughts. But then, I ask myself again

"_AM I FALLING IN LOVE??"_

END OF POV

FAST FORWARD

In the middle of the ball, Natsume was shock to see Mikan in a baby blue dress with matching a high hell sandals. The dress he personally prepared for her fits perfectly in her body. It make her look SEXY AND HOT. In the other side, Natsume also look SEXY AND SUPER HOT because of the tux he wear with 4 unbuttoned done and also with matching his messy raiven hair that looks him more IRRESSITABLE. They look perfectly fit together. Unknown to them there's a amusement eyes who were watching them. That girl loves money and also the cousin of Natsume. She is the one and only Hotaru Imai, with accompanied by her own lovable boyfriend named Ruka Nogi.

Natsume's POV

"what the hell" I said to myself

It is the only thing I said to myself. I can't find another set of words to describe her.

END of POV

The night fall into deep when Natsume propose his intention to Mikan

"oi! Polka"

"nani"

"Do you want me?"

"n-natsume what kind of question is that"

"answer me"

"…."

"PLEASE answer me"

"why are you so agitated about that matter" said Mikan

"because I WaNT you NOW"

"but"

"no buts"

After that Natsume attack Mikan's lips and then he bring Mikan into his room. But before Natsume pushes his intention into action he give Mikan a time to answer his question

"answer me polka"

"yes I want you but"

"But?"

" I want you to give me your Love"

"I already give it to you Mikan" said Natsume seriously

"thanks Natsume" said Mikan

And then they spent their whole night in each other's warm of bodies and warm of AFFECTIONATE

A/N: thanks for those who reviews ARIGATOU~!!!!!!

Sorry for the late update but thanks AGAIN –cries-


End file.
